The 'extinct' stud
by JadenNZ1
Summary: -So somehow I end up here in a 'realm' full of dragonesses who are everywhere. They say the male dragons have gone extinct. So that can only mean one thing for me. -WARNING rated MA (no flames please).
1. A wake up call

**-So every dragon (Including almost all OCs) are females in my story, so please no flames**

**-This whole story is rated MA (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

I opened my eyes only to find them drenched in darkness. I was in a cave. I could see the light on the other side. But I could also hear the growling behind me. I ever so slowly

turned my form to the location of the sound only to see...a dragon. Holy shit. "What are you doing in my cave?" It growled. It sounded like a...she. "Y-you tell me" I stated. All I

remember was going to sleep just like any other day, then I wake up here. "I asked you a question" she growled. "I...I'm not sure mam" I stated. "What do you want?" she asked. "I

want nothing" I informed her. "Then what are you doing here?" she growled ever so slightly. "I promise you mam...I just woke and I was here" I explained. "...Ignitus" she said

suddenly. "pardon?" I said. "My name...it's Ignitus" she repeated. She was talking to me as if she wasn't three times my size. "What's your name cutie" she giggled at my now

confused face. Was she seriously flirting with me? Then it struck me. My name...what was my name. "Jaden...it's Jaden" I stated. "Hmm...that's a pretty cute name" she smirked.

"Well, ah...thanks" I stumbled. Then she seemed to stare at my groin. "Why is there a curse on your crotch?" she asked. "H-how did you-" I stammered. "I wasn't looking for it at

first, but now I see it clear as day" she stated. "Well...I was in a relation ship with this girl. She had a thing for black magic...one day we got into a fight and I pissed her off so much

that she put a curse on my...manhood. So that every time I was bedding a female it would never go limp or tired, it just stayed rock hard...technically I was too big to get laid" I

explained the whole story. "Let me see it" she requested. "What!" I yelled as I started backing up only to trip over and land on my back. "I just want to see it" she stated as she

undid my jeans. "You really don't need to" I told her as she pulled my pants and boxers off only to see my manhood was not hard. "Well It would be pretty big by your standards, but I

don't see the big-" she stated as she reached over to touch my member. "No wait don't-" I demanded. But it was too late. She grabbed my manhood only for it to have a instant hard

on of 16 inches long and 6 inches wide. "Damnit lady do you know how long it takes for it to go back-are you alright?" I asked as I saw her staring at my manhood with her jaw on the

floor. She seemed to be arguing with herself. Then she just smirked at me, making me feel just a 'tad' nervous. "Sorry if I was a bit too pushy stud. It's just that there are no male

dragons left and I have NEVER seen one THIS big" she explained looking around my member as if checking if it was real. "So let's make a deal...you show a lady a good time and you

walk out of here" she smirked. I realised that I really didn't have much of a choice. "We have a deal" I stated only making her smirk. "Is your species always this big?" she asked.

"Some are close or around abouts, but the average is smaller" I explained. She had that playful smirk again. "Well let's not let it go to waste" she said as she licked from the base to

the tip in one motion with her forked tongue. Fuck, it clearly wasn't her first time but she obviously had done this before. "Not bad...how long has it been?" I asked. she just blushed

and looked down. "About...900 years" she said looking at the ground with shame. "Hey" I said softly as I lifted her head up so I could see her eyes. "Your very beautiful for a woman

who has lived more then a thousand years" I stated. "T-thank y-you...your very kind" she told me. "I'm truthful" I stated as I brought her head in for a hot kiss. She moaned as I

swirled my tongue around her cavern. But unfortunately she pulled away. "Hah...your very, hah...good with your...hah tongue" she told me completely out of breath. "well your not

bad for someone who hasn't had any 'fun' for a few centuries I stated lovingly. "Well let's move to the main course then shall we" she purred as she got up and put her paws on the

wall and puffed out her rear. So she liked kink huh? "go ahead stud, SPLIT ME OPEN WITH THAT HUGE-" "chem excuse me" I interrupted her. "You seem to have forgotten the size

difference here" I stated looking up at her confused face. "Oh...I'm sorry...instinct kind of kicked in...would...this work?" she asked as she stayed leaning on the wall but got on her

knees. "Yeah that will work just fine" I told her as I walked over to her crouched form. I slowly licked her slit from bottom to top making her howl in pleasure. Then I shoved my

tongue into her entrance. "OOOOHH YES T-THATS SOO GOOD FFFUUCCCKK" she moaned. Then I swirled my tongue in a circular motion. "OOOOOHHHH ANSESTERS I'M GONNA

CUM YYYEESSS" she screamed with pleasure as she squirted all over my face. I licked all her juices of her crotch making her moan. "Please...take me" she begged. How could I say

no. I aligned my manhood with her dripping entrance. "Enjoying the view?" Ignitus asked as I was groping her plump ass. "Yeah, it's-quite-good" I grunted as I reached her womb at

14 inches. Damn she was TIGHT. "AAAHHH...o-oh by the ancestors" she moaned as she prepared herself. "You ready hot stuff?" I asked. "Yes...fuck my brains out" she weakly

moaned. 'If that's what she wants' I thought I pulled out to the tip then smashed it straight straight back into her womb. "AAAHHH YYYEEESSS OH GOD I'M GOING

TO...AAAAHHHHH" she screamed as she squirted all over my crotch. She came already. I kept pounding though. "AAAAHHHH F-F-F-FUCK YES JUST LIKE THAT-AAAHHH" she came

again. "OOOOOHHHHH GODS JUST LIKE THAT FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK" and again. I slowed down only for her to almost collapse...if I hadn't caught her I was positive she would of.

"Ignitus are you alright?" I asked worried if I hurt her. "Oh...oh ancestors...that felt great...are you close?" she asked. "Nope" I chuckled. "I guess we have to keep going then" I

stated as I started ploughing into her again. "AAAAHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEESSS" god will she ever stop cumming. "FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK RIGHT THERE GOOODDDSSS" she

came again. "YEEEESSSSS YYYYYEEESSSS HARDER, DEEPER YYYYEEEESSS" and again. "FFFFUUUUCCCKKK YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE, YYYEEESSS" and again. She

wouldn't be able to take much more. I slowed. "W-why won't you cum...do I not please you?" she asked tears in her eyes. "Of course you do. I just need to work really hard to blow"

I explained. "Then... let's try...aahh, this" she moaned as she turned around and lied on the ground with me still inside her. She had grown breasts. They were Ds. Holy shit. "This

will work just fine" I stated and started pounding her again making her breasts slap up and down. "AAAAAAHHHHH G-G-GODS AAAHHHH" she exploded again. "F-F-FUUUUCCCCKKK

YYYEEESSS" and again. "YYYYYYEEEESSS JUST LIKE THAT" and again she screamed her breasts flying up and down. I started noticing her breasts were growing even bigger they were

DDs now. "Hey, are your breasts growing bigger?" I asked. "W-w-well their not breasts-AAAAHHHH-their sex signals-OOOOHHH-they will bloom as big as they can get if you d-do

g-g-good e-e-enough" She explained. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" her walls snapped down on me again. "OH gods...you really are a stud" she weakly giggled. "Well now it's your turn now"

I smirked as I lifted her up and lied down with still inside her. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" she started as she bobbed up and down, her DDDs slapping up and down. "OOOOHHHHH

YYYYYEEEESSS THAT BIG DICK" she screamed as she came again. "OOOOOHHHH GGGGOOODDDSSS" and again. The dam was breaking, I was gonna blow. I pounded into her with

everything I had making her boobs fly up and down. "OH G-GODS, OH G-G-GODS" she screamed as she was pounded. "Stop fighting it Ignitus, just let it happen" I-I-I'M G-G-GOING

T-T-TO...CCCCCCCUUUUUUMMMM" she roared as I finally came inside her. She looked like she passed out. I smirked at my work. Then she started falling towards me. 'Fuck' I

thought as I stopped her from falling by reaching out my hands only for them to grab her DDDD breasts. I flipped her over and pulled out electing a moan from her. I looked at where

my hands were and smirked. 'I did work for them' I thought as I sucked on her breast and groped the other. Making Ignitus moan and slowly wake up from her sleep. Her breasts

were lactating. I milked them freely. OOHH ancestors, you are good with your tongue. she moaned. "nothing but the best for you" I smirked. "Hah...well for your outstanding

effort...I think you deserve this" she stated as she handed me a bag full of gold and jewels. "Just don't be afraid to come back" she states as she slaps me on the rear and giggles.

"Now get going, before I beg you to stay" she demands. Knowing she was serious I put on my pants "Oh and Warfang is only a few miles north of here" she informed me. "Thank you

Ignitus, I'm sure we'll meet again" I state as I walk towards the exit. "Ancestors I hope so" I heard her mutter to herself and smirked as I made my way to this 'Warfang'.

-**And so it begins.**


	2. So this is Warfang

**-Let's check out the town.**

I had arrived. This place was HUGE. But that was probably because EVERYTHING was three times my height. I walked all the dragonesses in their girl social mobs and made my way

to the tall building at the back of the city. The girls smirked and talked about how 'cute' I was making me blush and shove my hands in my jean pockets. They must be in real need of

pleasure to talk about me this much. Ignitus said she hadn't mated for 900 years. But how long have males actually been extinct? I shrugged of my thoughts and completely failed to

pass through town unnoticed. Every single girl in this whole city was probably talking about me by now. Not wanting to see if the whole town would attack me out of desire I started

running to the temple.

Holy shit. I actually made it. I hurried inside only to come across A tall green dragoness talking to some smaller (by about half her size) dragonesses. The group of girls looked like

teenagers considering their height. The green one seemed older, wiser even that would explain the height. The green dragoness seemed to stop talking midsentence and I realised

she was looking straight at me. The other girls in the group looked as well. They seemed speechless. "Um is this warfang?" I asked knowing that the answer was yes. "I-it is" The

green one said. "Ignitus sent me" I stated. "S-she's alive?" a purple dragoness stood out of the mob of females and asked. "Apparently so" I said remembering my 'encounter' with

Ignitus. "Well have you come to join the school?" the green one continued. "Uh, yeah...I'd be honoured to join your school" I said trying to be kind to her hospitality. "Well then.

Sapphire will show you around. meet me in the elders room to make it official" she told me. The one called Sapphire steeped forward shyly. She had a completely white body with the

cutest sky blue eyes I'd ever seen. "N-nice to meet you" she blushed as she offered me her paw. I took it but lifted it up to my face and kissed it. "Nice to meet you too" I smiled as I

saw her blush even harder now. The girls behind her seemed to watch us with want. "I've got a little something you can 'kiss' for me" the pink one smirked slyly. "Ember where are

your manors?" the green on demanded. Ember just looked down in shame. "I apologise Terrador" she blushed. Then Terrador turned her head to the purple one and the black one.

"Spyro, Cynder come with me. The rest of you are dismissed" she said looking at the 6 dragonesses. "I hope you enjoy your stay...um." "It's Jaden mam" I stated. "A

gentleman...it's been a while since I've seen one of them" she smirked. All the other girls seemed to glare at her out of jealousy. "So are we gonna start the tour?" Sapphire asked

blushing. "Of course" I stated and walked off with Sapphire while the others slowly left. "So...what's the curse?" she asked. Not even five minutes into the tour and we've already

changed jobs. I explained my curse to her. "That's terrible" she stated. I just shrugged. Then got a idea. "I can show you how it works if you want" I smiled. "U-um...n-n-no

thanks...y-y-you don't h-have t-to" she explained. She couldn't lie to me. I could smell her strawberry smelling pheromone, showing that she wanted me. I smirked and pinned her

against the wall and before she could say anything I started making out with her. She gasped into my mouth but almost immediately gave in. she wrapped her forepaws and back

paws around me and started rubbing her hips into my crotch. I opened a classroom door and closed the door not for a second stopping my make out session. I lied her onto the first

desk I saw and she ripped our faces apart. "Hah...please...hah...love me" she begged. I took my shirt off and my jeans. It wasn't gonna be that easy. I grabbed her ass and shoved

my mouth into her already dripping pussy. "AAAAHHHH OOOHHH ANSESTERS YES" she screamed. Then I started swirling it. "OOOOHHHH OH GODS I-I'M

GONNA...CCCCUUUUMMM" she yelled as she squirted all over my face. 'I guess all dragons are squirters' I thought as I licked her dry. "Please Jaden...I'm ready" she told me

opening her legs wider and blushing like a horny teenager. I aligned our parts together. "Is this your first time?" I asked concerned. "Y-yes please...be gentle" she begged. I leaned

forward and kissed her. Then I entered her. She gasped at first but then moaned in pain as I thurst through her barrier. I rubbed her head as I still kissed her. Eventually she started

pulling me deeper knowing she was ready I moved in and out. "OOOHHHH YES YES THATS SO FFFUUUUCCCKKK" she came all over my crotch. God she was tight. I wasn't going to

last as long. I went harder making her Ds fly up and down. "OOOOOOHHHH ANSESTERS AAAAHHHHH" she came again. "GODS JUST LIKE THAT OH GOD I'M G-GONNA

CCUUUUMMMM" and she came yet again. "Oh my god" we heard making us stop our lovemaking and look at where the noise came from. It was Ember. "E-Ember!, i-it's not what it-

" "I come in here to get some stuff out of my desk and here you two are fucking right on top of it!" she yells. "E-Ember I can-" "So when is it my turn?" she smirks at Sapphires

speechless face. "Well-if-you-insist" I say as I slowly but hardly thrust into Sapphire making my bulls slap into her ass and making her now DDs slap up and down making Ember

shiver with want. "You don't mind if I finish this now do you beautiful?" I asked. "N-no-AH...just...don't break me" she begged. I started pounding into her making her now rock hard

exposed nipples fly up and down with her breasts. "AAAAAAHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKK YYYEEESSS" she came again. "YYYYEEEESSSS DEEPER, HARDER YYYYYEESSS" and again. Oh

god I wasn't gonna last much longer. I gave her everything I had. "Sapphire I'm gonna cum" I stated. "OOOOHHHH YYYEEESSS FILL ME UP, PLEASE" she begged. "OOOOOOHHHH

G-G-GODS I-I'M G-G-GONNA CCCCCUUUUMMMM" she roared as I filled her up and I leaked out of her enerence and onto the floor. She'd passed out. "L-looks like she really enjoyed

it" Ember smirked as she got up from the spot on the floor. And by that puddle of juices she was pleasuring herself to watching us cum together. "My turn" she purred as she rubbed

her tail on my back and positioned herself just like Sapphire was. "No teasing. Just fuck my little brains out" she begged. I sure as hell wasn't gonna say no. I pulled out of Sapphire

electing a moan from her. "Thank you" she said before she passed out again. "I'll always be here for you" I whispered and listened to her purr. I positioned mine and Ember's parts

together. "Are you a virgin?" I asked. "Yes...and I want you to change that" she smiled. I broke her barrier and went as deep as I could but it was the same as always 12 inches and

no more. God she was so warm and wet. She didn't take long to recover. "pound me with everything you have she demanded. I did. "OOOOOHHHH ANCESTERS" she came.

"YYYYYEEEESSSS HARDER, DEEPER FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKK" again. "OOOOOHHHH YEEESSSS YYYYYYEEEESSSS" and again. Her already blooming and exposed DDs were flying up and

down. I was gonna make her beg for me to cum. I pounded her with more strength then I knew I had. "OOOOOOHHHHHH G-GODS...OOOOOOHHHHH G-G-GODS" she screamed.

"Just let it happen Ember" I told her. "I-I-I'M G-GONNA CCCCCCCCUUUUUUUMMMMMM" she roared as she yet again squirted all over my dick. I was gonna blow. "Em...I'm gonna

blow" I explained. "OOOOOHHHH YYYYEEEESSS FILL ME UP, FILL YOUR SLUT UP JUST LIKE THE WHORE SHE IS!" she roared. The dam fell down. "AAAAAAHHHHH YYYYEEEESSSS"

she screamed as she came from the feeling of me filling her up and pouring out of her. "I love you" she said and passed out. I just smiled "I love you too" I stated. I pulled out of her

and heard her moan before going quiet again. I got dressed and looked at them on the desks. Breasts blooming and cum pooling out of them. I couldn't just leave them here. "Hey my

beautiful angels, where are your rooms?

**-Gotta be a gentleman right?**


	3. Forgiveness

I had put Sapphire and Ember safely in their rooms. And was trying to find the damn elders room. Why couldn't of Sapphire told me that first before I ended up fucking her brains out.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Cynder and another black dragon and ended up bumping into them. "Sorry Cynder...I was miles away" I apologised helping her up.

"It's fine Jaden. It was a accident." she explained. "Have you meet Saphira yet?" she asked looking at the black dragoness beside her. "Unfortunately not" I said as I looked at the

dragoness that was completely black and had green eyes just like Cynders. "Sisters right?" I asked. "H-how did you know?" Saphira asked. It's your eyes...their the same...and

they look beautiful by the way" I smiled as they blushed. "T-thanks" Cynder said. "So...what happened to all the male dragons?" I questioned. Cynder gets tears in her eyes and

looked down as if ashamed. "Malfore and myself imprisoned and killed them all" she stated. "I was being controlled...I couldn't help it" she explained. "I believe you" I stated making

her look at me with 'puppy eyes'. "Truly?" she asked. "Your eyes don't lie" I stated. Then Saphira and Cynder smirked at each other and started walking me with them. "So...where

are we going?" I asked. "To our room" Saphira smirked. "We just want to talk with you" Cynder stated. And in no time we were there. "Come inside" Cynder said pulling me along

with her tail. Saphira closed the door and locked it. Shit. "Sit down with us" Cynder said. I did. Now I had two black dragonesses on either side of me. "So what's the curse?" Cynder

asked. I told them. "Wow..." Saphira stated. "Well how EXACTLY dose it work?" Cynder asked. "I can show you if you want" I smirked. Their eyes glowed brighter but then they

blushed and looked away "A-are you sure" Cynder asked. "Of course" I smiled. "Well...alright" Cynder blushed as she laid back on her bed and opened up her legs releasing her

pheromone even more now. I lied down on the bed and licked her from bottom to top "AAAAHHHH YYYEEESSS" she moaned. I dove my face into her and licked her in a circular

motion. "OOOOOHHHH F-F-FUCK YYYYEEESSS" she moaned. I noticed Saphira watching with want in her eyes. Then she moaned as I started plunging two fingers in and out of her.

"OOOOOHHHH G-GOD YYYYEEESSS" Saphira screamed. "S-sis...I-I'm gonna blow" Cynder moaned. "M-me to Cyn...cum with me" Saphira moaned back. I licked harder and

screwed Saphira with full force. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH YYYYYEEEEESSS" they screamed as they came all over me and the bed. "Oh f-fuck sis...you have to try this" Cynder stated.

"He's pretty good with his hands too Cyn" Saphira replied. "Well if you two want I can make you two feel better if you want" I stated. "Mmm I like the sound of that" Cynder purred

while Saphira just smirked. I lied down on the bed. "Cyn you crouch on top of me" I instructed. She did as she was told. "Now gently lower yourself" I said. she grunted at the pain

and blinked the tears out of her eyes. "I-I can't go any lower" she grunted in pain. "That's fine Cyn. Your doing great. Now when your ready bob up and down" I instructed. She started

moaning and her D breasts started slapping up and down. "Now Saphira crouch on top of my face" I told her. She did. And then I started licking her "OOOHHH YES CYN YOU WERE

RIGHT ABOUT HIS TONGUE AAAAAHHHH" Saphira moaned. "AAAHHH YOU THINK THAT'S GREAT WAIT INTILL YOU FEEL HIS NICE HARD COCK AAAAAAHHHH FFFFFUUUUCCKKK"

Cynder moaned. "AAAAHHH YYYYEEEESSS THAT TONGUE, I'M G-GONNA CUM CYN" Sapphira screamed. "M-ME TO SIS, JUST LET IT HAPPEN AH AH AAAAAAHHHHHH" Cynder

screamed as they both came and squirted everywhere. I didn't let them stop. I grabbed Saphira's ass and shoved her pussy into my mouth while I thrusted as hard as I could into

Cynder. "OOOOHHHH GGGGOOOODDD YYYYEEESSS" they screamed and came together. Holy shit these two were amazing. "AAAAHHHHH CYN THIS IS AMAZING, I-IM G-G-

GONNA-" I KNOW SAPHIRA, CUM WITH ME AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Cynder roared with Saphire as they came together. Saphira collapsed right above my head. Knowing she needed

rest I grabbed Cynders ass and ploughed into her as hard as I could. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH FFFFFUUUUUCCCKKK" she came again. "OOOOOOHHHHH YYYYYYEEEESSSS" and again.

Fuck I couldn't hold it. "Cyn baby, I'm gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYYEEEESSSS FILL ME UP WITH YOUR LOVE WHILE MY SISTER WATCHS AAAAHH YYYEEESSS YYYYEEESS

YYYYEEESSS" she screamed as we came together. She slowly fell forward. Shit. I reached out and grabbed her rack. I was gonna have ta get used to that. "Please...never leave us"

Cynder begged before she passed out. "Never" I whispered into her ear and listened to her purr. pulled out and lied her down. "My turn" Saphira purred and get on top of me. Not

wanting to wait anymore she thrust as far down as she could go and blinked away tears as she cried out in pain. Eventually she started bobbing up and down. She was ready. I thrust

in and out of her making her DD breasts fly up and down. "YEESS GODS YYYYEEESSS" she came again. "JUST LIKE THAT FFFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEESSS" and again.

"AAANNNNCCCEEESSTTTEERRSSS YYYYYEEESSSS" and again. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. I screwed her senseless as hard as I could. "OOOOHHHH GGGOOODDSS

FFFUUUCCCKKK" it seemed like she would never stop coming. I was gonna blow. "Saphira I'm-YYYYEEESSS CUM IN ME FILL ME UP AS MUCH AS YOU WANT JUST DON'T STOP

AAAAAAHHHHH FFFFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK" she roared as we came together. She fell forward but I was ready. I grabbed her blooming breasts and flipped us around and pulled out

making her moan. "P-please never leave us" she begged. "Never" I whispered and she purred at that. Cynder and Saphira were definitely the same. I smiled and got dressed. I looked

at their sleeping forms and left as quiet as I could.

**-See? that's what you get for being a gentleman;) see you soon guys.**


	4. Sign up

I closed Cynder and Saphira's door and turned to walk away only to see Terrador standing right in front of me. "What were you doing in Cynder and Saphira's room?" Terrador

demanded. "I was just asking for tips on how to get good at school" I insisted. She squinted her eyes as if trying to read me. "Well I think it's time I took you to the elders room don't

you think?" She stated as she walked away. I had no choice but to follow. Eventually we got there. I opened the door for Terrador. "After you" I stated. "What's with all these manors

Jaden?" she asked as she walked through the door. "Just showing respect for ma lady" I insisted making her giggle. Then I noticed there were two other dragonesses in front of me.

"Jaden this is Cyril and Voltier" Terrador she stated. "Charmed" Cyril said offering me her hand. I kissed it and she just sighed. "It least SOMEONE knows some manors around here"

she giggled. "Enchanted to meet you there Jaden" stated Voltier a little too fast. "A pleasure to meet you too" I chuckled. "Well the end of time has come...someone finally

understands her" Cyril giggled like a princess. I knew who to show manors to now. "Chem, anyway...Jaden has something he would like to ask us" Terrador interrupted. "Um...yeah

I would like to ask if I could kindly join the school" I requested. But they just stared at my crotch. "Why is there a curse on his crotch?" Cyril asked. "Yeah...why is there?" Terrador

asked. I inwardly sighed and explained everything. "So c-could you show us how it works?" Cyril asked. "The mighty princess finally turned huh?" Terrador scoffed making Cyril blush

more. "Alright I'll show you" I stated making all their jaws drop. "W-what" Voltier stammered. "Oh me first" Cyril stated barging past the others. "Alright...lie down" I instructed.

Damn...she was just like Ember. She did as she was told and I started licking her out "OOOOOHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEESSS" she came almost straight away squirting me

in the face. "O-o-oh I-I u-um" she stammered. "It's fine gorgeous" I smiled at her blush. I took off my shirt and undid my pants. She seemed to whimper as I aligned our hips. "Is it

your first time?" I asked. "...Y-yes" she stated her voice barely above a whisper. "It's fine" I stated then slowly broke her barrier. God she was tight. "Ahh...it hurts" she stated

tears in her eyes. "Shh, it will go away soon" I comforted. After a minute or two she was ready. "A-all right...procead" she told me. I thrust slowly in and out making her wimper

and gasp. "A-aahh...yes...faster" she begged. "With pleasure" I commented as I thrusted harder into her making her DDs slap up and down. "OOOHH OH GOD I'M GONNA

CCCUUMM" she screamed as she squirted into my crotch. I pounded harder. "OOOOHHHH GGGGOOODDDD YYYYEESSS" she squirted again. "AAANNNCCEEESSSTTEERRSSS

YYYEEESSS" and again. "HARDER YES YES YYYYYEEESSSS" and again. She was loosening her grip. She was gonna pass out. I speed up as fast as I could. "AAAAAAHHHH FUCK" she

just kept coming. "JUST LIKE THAT JADEN YYYEEEESSSS" will she ever stop. "POUND ME AAAAHHHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK" the dam was breaking. I wouldn't last much longer. "I'm

gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYEEEESSS FILL ME UP FILL UP THIS DIRTY WHORE FUCK YYYYYYEEESSSS" she came from the feeling of me cumming inside her. She passed out. I pulled

out and stared at her DDDD sized breasts. "O-oh this will be fantastic" Voltier stated as she lied down on her back and opened up her legs. 'Yes it will be' I thought as I walked over

and plunged my head into her dripping wetness. "OOOOHHH OOOHHHH YYYYYEEEESSS JADEN ANCESTORS YYYYYEEEESSS I'M G-GONNA CCCUUUUMMMM" Voltier screamed as

she came spilling her juices all over the place. "M-more need more" she begged. I placed our parts together and thrusted the 14 inches she could handle all the way in. "A-ah

nnnnhhhh...it hurts" she groaned. I rubbed up and down her loins and groped her rear making her moan. "M-more" she muttered. I started thrusting making her DD tits slap up and

down. "OOOHHH Y-Y-YYYYEEESSS FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT YYYYEEESSS" she came already. I kept going. "YES YES YES YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS" and again. "OOOOOHHHHH

ANCESTERS YES FUCK ME INTILL YOU FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE AAAAHHH" and again. I was already going full speed making her DDDD breasts fly up and down. This girl was

matching my speed perfectly. I wasn't gonna last. "I'm gonna blow" I warned. "YYYYEEEESSS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LET LOSE INSIDE ME FFFFUUUUCCCKKK" she came as

my balls tightened. "I-incredible" she muttered as her eyes closed and she passed out. I pulled out. "Well stud let's finish this" I heard. I looked only to find Terrador crouched leaning

against the wall showing her plump rear. "No games stud this isn't my first time. Show a girl a few tricks" she giggled. I lined up and grabbed

her rear. "You sure you can take this? The last person who tried ended up passed out on the floor" she smirked. Her only reply was me plunging into her dripping entrance. FUCK she

was tight. I struggled to get 14 inches in and reach her womb, making her scream. "Come on stud show a girl a good time" she smirked. I thrust in and out. HARD. "OOOOHHHH

FUCK YYYYEEEESSS" she screamed. "YEAH BABY JUST LIKE THAT, FUCK" this girl was great. I pounded even harder making her breasts DDs slap up and down. "OH ANCESTORS I'M

G-GONNA CCCCUUUUMMMM" she screamed as she created a new puddle of juices on the floor. She didn't want me to stop though. "YES YES YYYYYYEEEESSSSS" she came again.

"FUCK HARDER, JUST LIKE THAT FFFUUUCCCKK" and again. "COME ON STUD POUND ME WITH EVERYTHIN YOU'VE GOT!" she screamed. So be it. Her DDDD breasts were flying

now. "O-OH G-GODS O-OOOHHH G-GGGGOOODDDSS" she came yet again. I was gonna blow. I grabbed her rear and pounded her with everything I had. "O-OH GODS O-O-

OOOOHHHH G-GODS" she screamed. "stop fighting it beautiful. Let go" I ordered. "I-I-I'M G-G-GONNA C-C-C-CCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM" she roared as loud as she could as

I filled her up. I stopped her from falling and lied her on the ground and turned her over. "Ancestors that was...amazing" she stated. I walked up her body and sucked on one of her

blooming DDDD breasts while I groped the other. I was milking her dry. I swallowed the milk that came from her breast while the other breast's just drooled onto her underside. "O-

OOOHH...you are really going to enjoy new home" she stated. "I passed?" I asked. "Oh you definitely passed" she giggled and her eyes slowly closed. I looked at the three

dragonesses with my cum oozing out of their pussys. My job was done here. I got dressed and walked towards the door. 'I have work to do' I thought smirking.

**-If I work this hard for dragons shouldn't I get payed?**


	5. Offical stud

**-Time to make it offical**

So it was official. I was a stud. That meant I had tosleep with all the girls I had meet so far. I could handle that. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I literally bumped into Spyro. "O-oh I'm sorry

Jaden" she stated with a blush. "It's my fault Spy. I was miles away" I smiled. She seemed to blush at her nickname "S-so…how was it with the elders?" she asked. I just my smile widened as I

remembered the events of what couldn't be 10 minutes ago."It was fine. I got in" I informed. "That's great" she said her smile getting larger. "So what class are you in?" she asked. "Well… ya see

I'm not exactly in a class" I stated making Spy's face change to a look of confusion. "Well the elders said since I was the only male around I could be the realm's stud" I stated smirking. Spyro

blushed really hard now. "A-and?" she asked obviously curious. "I accepted" I stated. "S-so…what are you supposed to do?" she asked. Of course she knew. "I could show you if you wanted" I

smiled. "S-sure" she blushed a little more eager then she would admit. And just like that, we were walking to her room. "Y-you know I-I've never done t-this b-before" she blushed clearly nervous. "I

know. That's why your gonna enjoy it so much more" I smirked which just made her blush more. Her strawberry pheromone was in the air. "You smell nice" I smirked making her blush like a horny

teenager. "T-Thanks" she replied looking away. "Hey" I cooed as I rubbed my hand on the underside of her chin. She looked at me with a look of confusion and want. "You have nothing to be ashamed

of" I continued looking into her purple eyes. Then out of nowhere she smashed her lips to mine. I ripped our lips apart and we started tongue kissing. She kept moaning and despite that she was taller

then me she rubbed her hips into mine. Her juices were being spread all over my jeans. "We're here" she gasped pulling our mouths apart. She opened the door and walked straight in. I couldn't help

but notice the trail of juices going down her thighs. I closed the door and turned around to take in her room. All the rooms seemed the same. I looked at Spy only to see her lying down on the bed

with her legs spread. "P-please" she begged making me smile. I walked over to her and we wrapped our arms around each other. Then the making out started. She once again started rubbing her

hips into mine. Her whole body was twitching and she was gripping me a little too tight. I separated our lips and saw the lust in her eyes. I leaned into her ear. "Just give in to the feeling" I Cooed

making her shiver. "These must come off she Purred lightly tugging at my clothes. "As you wish" I Smirked heading towards my belt. "WAIT" she screamed. I stopped. "P-please…let me" she

blushed. I smiled and let her remove my clothes. "W-wow…quite a physic" she blushed staring at my pecs and my abs. "Your not to bad yourself" I smirked grabbing her already blooming DD

breasts. "A-ah that's n-nice" she purred. I started sucking on one while I groped the other. She was lactating. "O-oh by the ancestors" she moaned. I started trailing kisses down her body. Making

her moan, shiver and yelp at the same time. Eventually I got to her soaking entrance. She watched me with want in her eyes. Begging me to do something. I took a long lick from the bottom of her

slit to flicking her clint. "A-AAAHHH" she moaned. I smirked at her need for want. Then dove my mouth into her cavern. "O-OOOOHHH GODS YES" she moaned. "AAAAHHH I-I'M G-GONNA

CCCCUUUUUUMMM" she screamed squirting all Over my face and her bed sheets. I lapped up all her Juices and watched her chest rise and fall. "hah…hah…by the ancestors" she panted. I brought

My face to hers. "You ready?" I whispered with love. She smiled with a purr at that. "Always" she stated. I slowly entered her breaking her barrier as I got the tip in. "A-ah it hurts" she moaned in

pain. "Ssshhhh" I cooed in her ear. "Just stay here. Stay here with me" I continued. She looked at me. Frozen. Then pulled our Heads together. It didn't last long though. "I'm ready" She stated.

Slowly I thrust in and out. It wasn't long before she was begging for more. "AAAAAHHHH YES HARDER DEEPER FFFFUUUCCKK YYYEEESSS" she screamed as she came. Squirting all over my crotch.

I kept pounding. So hard her DDs slapped up and down and my balls slapped into her ass. "NNNHHH FUCK YES JUST LIKE TTTHHHHAAATTT" she came again. "YES MORE MORE MORE!" and again.

"OOOOHHHH FFUUUUUCCKKK YYYYYYEEEESSSS" and again. I pounded into her as hard as I could. Her breasts flying. I was gonna blow. "Spy I'm gonna blow" I warned. "YYYYYEEEESSSSS FILL ME,

BREED MY PLEASE BREED ME YYYYYEEEESSS JJJJJJAAAAADDDDEEEENNNN" she screamed as loud as she could, cuming from the feeling of me inside her. I kept pounding as I came inside her. But

then I looked at her. She was gonna pass out. I slowed and pulled out. Making her moan. "Will I see you again?" she asked. "For you…anytime" I smiled. She smiled and purred then closed her eyes.

She was gone. I smiled at her sleeping form and dressed. I looked back at her as I opened the door. Breasts blooming with me leaking out of her. I smiled One last time and quietly closed the door.

My job Wasn't finished.

**-We've all pictured Spyro as a chick. Now we know.**


	6. It's worth the walk

**-Prepare fof a long chapter everyone.**

'There they are' I thought as I saw Tesla, Electraca, Flame and Emerald on the hill beside the school that Looked over the whole city. I walked up and was Greeted with smiles. "Hey J" Tes said.

"Ladies" I Smiled at my new nickname. "You get in?" Flame asked. "Oh yes do tell" Electraca said only slightly too fast. "I got in" I smirked lying down beside them. "What class?" Flame asked.

"Actually I got into something a little different" I smiled at them. They all looked at me confused. "According to the Elders I am officially the realm's stud" I smirked. They all blushed. "So are…you

supposed to…'relieve' everyone?" Tes asked blushing. "Everyone" I confirmed. They all looked down at the ground. "So are you girls gonna ask or are you gonna blush like horny teens for a little

longer?" I asked. "A-alright" Tes stated hesitantly walking forward. "And everyone else?" I asked. One by one they walked forward. They where the shyest things in the world. It was cute. "Alright

Tess you first" I stated. Surprisingly no one objected. Blushing like crazy she stepped forward. Her hide was sky blue just like her eyes and her underside was sun yellow. Also her horns where

curved back. She was definitely attractive. "Are you ready?" I asked hugging her tight. Why did dragons have to be so tall? "Y-yes" she stated raising her head with confidence. Alright then. I

pressed our lips together and waited for her response. Eventually she started kissing back. I parted our lips and swirled my tongue in her mouth. She was really enjoying this. I guided my hands

down her scaly back and groped her plump rear electing moans from her. She started rubbing her hips into mine. She was ready. I placed her on her back, making her gasp. Then I started nibbling on

her neck making her hips twitch into mine. Before I knew it I was sucking on her breast while my other hand groped the other, I milked her dry. She must really like what I was doing by her moans.

She'd probably forgotten all about the three dragonesses watching our love making. The I trailed kisses all the way to her soaking entrance, making her moan every time. I started rubbing up and

down her thighs despite the trail of juices which was rapidly increasing. I felt my tongue lick around her slit and nip at her Swollen lips making her howl with want. "PLEASE…please" she begged not

managing to say more. I smirked and plunged my tongue into her cavern. "AAAHHH YES YYYYEEESSSS I-I'M G-GONNA…AAAHHHHH" she screamed cumming already. I lapped her juices and

listened to her pant. "Ready?" I asked looking her in the eye. "Hah…hah…ready" she stated. I slowly undressed for our audience which Tesla had clearly forgotten about, her mind only thinking about

one thing. Then they all gasped as they saw me in all my glory. "I-I-I uh…wow-I mean-" I shushed her by placing my finger on her lips. "You sure?" I asked placing our sexes together. "…I'm sure"

she said. I mashed our heads together and slowly entered her making her gasp into my mouth. I didn't even get the tip in when I broke her barrier. She moaned in pain and I saw the tears building up

in her eyes. I slowed the kiss and slowly rubbed my hand up and down her head. Eventually her moaning resumed. She pulled our mouths apart. "Hah…hah…keep going" she begged weakly. I

continued into her and found her womb at 10 inches in. She groaned in pain but wraped her legs around me, pulling me in even deeper. But eventually I was thrusting in and out of her, her moans

increasing in volume. "YES YES JUST LIKE T-HHHHAAATTT OH I-I'M GONNA EXPLODE AAAHHH" she came squirting into my crotch and all over the ground. I kept going though. I could see her D

breasts slapping up and down and my balls slap into her ass. "OOOHHH ANCESTERS YYEEEEESSSS" she came again. "MORE YES YES YYYEEEESS AAAHHHHH FFFFUUUCCKK" and again. "OOOHHHH

FUCK YYYYYYYEEESSS AAAAHHHH" and again. I didn't even realise that my tempo had increased in till I saw her DD breasts flying up and down. "OOOOHHHH YYYEEEESSS JADEN I-I-I'M G-G-

GONNA-" "don't fight it Tess, just let go" I interrupted grabbing her rack and ploughing her as hard as I could. "C-C-C-CCCCCCCCUUUUUUMMMM" she screamed as I came inside her. I kept going

though. In till I felt her grip weaken. I slowed and pulled out. "Thank you" she whispered before passing out. I remembered the crowd that was watching us this whole time and turned to face them. I

saw flame on the ground touching herself in front of a puddle of what could only be her juices. While the Electraca and Emerald just blushed like crazy and stared at the ground. I could tell who was

next. "Hey Flame your up" I smirked. She jumped and turned around only to lift up her tail and show her dripping wetness. A little too eager. "…Please" she begged not daring to look at her friends. I

just smirked and positioned our sexes together. And slowly entered her. She gasped as she felt me inside her, then moaned in pain as I broke her womb barely getting the tip in. I leaned over her

back and cooed softly in her ear. "Ssshhh…it's going to be alright" I cooed as I rubbed up and down her hips. Taking her mind of the pain. It must of worked."…Okay" she said. Slowly I entered her

going in the 10 Inches she could handle. Then I was thrusting in and out of her. "YYYEEEESSS JUST LIKE THAT AAAAHHHH G-GONNA CCCCUUUUUUMMM" she screamed squirting into my crotch

creating a new pool of juices on the ground. I pounded harder making her growing Ds slap up and down and my balls slap into her underside. "AAAAHHH GODS YYYYYEEESSS AAAHHHH" she came

over. "HARDER, DEEPER FFFUUUCCCKK AAAAAHHHHH" and over. "AAAAAHHHH YYYYYEEEESSSS OOOOOHHHHH" and over again. I went harder making her now DDs fly up and down. I don't know

how long we've been going. Hours. Days. I didn't care anymore. This was heaven. Then I felt it. The dam was breaking. "Flame I'm gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYEEESSS CUM, FILL ME, BREED ME

PLEASE AHHHHH YYYYEEESSSS JJJJJAAAADDDEENNN" she Screamed cumming from the feeling of me inside her. I wasn't in till I felt her knees buck did I slow and lay her down only to pull out.

"Please…never leave" she begged. "Never" I replied only for her to purr then pass out. I looked over at Eletrica and Emerald only to see them look at each other and see Emerald step back. Eletrica

not sure what to do walked towards me and lied down on her back with a blush on her face. I got on top of her and wrapped her into a hug. "You don't need to be nervous around me" I stated smiling

into her golden yellow eyes. It gave me time to examine her. Yellow hide and underside. Spiked up horns and a lightning bolt as her tail end. "I-I just-w-well you see-I just-" I silenced her by mashing

our lips together and riping apart her lips only to plunge my tongue inside. She gasped into my mouth but eventually, happily gave in moaning nonstop. I trailed my hands down to her aroused D cup

breasts making her just moan louder. Then I placed my mouth on her breast while I groped the other. I drained her milk dry and started trailing kisses down her stomach while my hands rubbed up

and down her hips. Eventually I came to her dripping slit and gave it a lick from the bottom to flicking up the clint. "AAAAAHHHH….please…more" she begged. I would happily comply. I hungrily dove

my face into her cavern and plunged my tongue in as far as It could go. "A-AAAHHHH YYYEEESSS I-IM GONNA CCCUUUUMMM" she screamed cumming already. I licked all the juices she supplied

me and listened to her pant. I aligned our parts and asked. "You ready?" I asked. "…Take me" she said. I did just that. I didn't even get the tip in when I broke her barrier. She hissed in pain but

eventually said to continue. I did. I barely managed to get 10 inches in. She man was fucken tight. I slowly thrusted in and out. "AAAHHHH YYEEESSS JUST LIKE TTTTHHHAAAATT" she screamed

cumming almost Straight away. I pounded harder so that her blooming DDs where slapping up and down and my balls were hitting her rear. "YES YES YYYYYEEEESSSS" she came again. "MORE

PLEASE MMMMOORRREE" and again. "OOOOHHHH GGGOOODDSS YYYYEEESSS" and again. In till eventually it all became too much. "Eletrica. Gonna blow" I warned. "YYYYEEESSS BREED ME, FILL

ME, JJJJAAAADDEEENNN" she screamed cumming from The feeling of my essence. I kept pounding in till her Grip loosened. I slowed and pulled out. "Stay here forever" she begged. "I'm not going

anywhere" I smiled listening to her purr then leave to go to the void of sleep. Looked to the last one left. Emerald. She looked around unsure and confused. Then slowly backed up into the tree that

rests on the hill. "Hey…it's gonna be alright" I cooed. She just looked at the ground. "I'm sorry…I just not sure…" she stated. "I'm not forcing you into this. It's your choice." I reminded her hugging

her into a warm embrace. "a-ahh…um" she said. "What?" I asked. "Your…thing" she blushed. I looked down only to see my manhood between her legs and holding open her folds. "Oh…I'm sorry" I

said pulling away only her to moan from my member sliding past her entrance. Out of instinct she pulled me backinto a hug only for my manhood to slide back through her folds. Then we just stared

at each other for what seemed like a eternity my eyes staring into her and hers into mine. Then we smashed our faces together and parted our lips and our tongues battled for dominance. She shifted

her hips into mine sliding her pussy into the my manhood in the process. Then she started gripping my shoulders harder and harder. I couldn't believe she was going to cum already but Iwasn't gonna

ruin her first orgasm. I broke our kiss apart and started nibbling on her neck and slowly trailed my hands down her back. "AHH YYYYEESSSS JUST LIKE TTTTHHHAAATTT" she screamed cumming as I

suddenly grabbed her rear. The next thing I knew my manhood was dripping into a puddle of Emerald's and she had her head planted into my shoulder. Panting like crazy. "We can continue if you

want" I whispered into her ear. "Hah…hah…lets" she giggled weakly. I lifted her up making her yelp. On instinct she wrapped her legs around me. Way taller then me or not. These girls didn't weigh

shit. I pinned her against the tree and continued our make out session. I positioned our slots together and slowly entered her. Electing a gasp from her. I didn't even get the tip in When her virginity

was taken. She moaned in pain but I rubbed up and down her back. Taking her mind off the pain. I got 10 inches in when I hit her womb. Then I sped up. "AAAHHH YYYEEESSS JUST LIKE

TTTHHHAATTT AAAAAHHHH" she screamed cumming. I went harder making her Ds slap up and down. "OOOOHHH ANCESTERS YYYEEEESSS AAAHHH" she came again. "YES YES YYYYEEESSS

OOOOHHHH" and again. "FUCK YES YES YEEEEESSS JJJAAADEEEN" and again. The dam was breaking. "Emerald" I warned. "YES PLEASES YES FILL ME, JJJJAAAADDDEENNN" she screamed

cumming from my seed inside her. I didn't slow in till her grip faltered. I pulled out and placed her on the trunk. "Promise…promise you'll never leave" she begged. I just smiled "I promise" I stated

listening to her leave with a purr. "Chem chem" I heard someone clear their throats. I whipped around Only to see Terrador looking at the four dragonesses passed out forms. I followed her gaze.

Four students. All passed out. All had cum pooling out of them. I wasn't sure weather to feel pride or embarrassment. So I just stood there. "Well Jaden…you've been busy" She smirked. "What can

I say" I smiled. "You come to join in?" I continued with a smirk. "Of course not Jaden the elders need to see you immediately" she stated her voice changing from playful to deadly serious. "I'll take

that as a no then" I said with a sigh following her. But out of the corner of my eye I saw her lean down. "Maybe later" she whispered into my ear her voice full of lust. And I couldn't help but smile.

**-You wanna know the worst part. That's not even the longest chapter:'(**


	7. The 'bad' news

Terrador led me to the elders room. I see them all gathered in a circle. "Jaden. Thank goodness Terrador found you" Cyril said panicked. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It must not leave this room" Terra

stated. I just nodded in reply. She let out a sigh and said it "Malfore has escaped from prison" she stated. "Malfore?" I asked. "A dragoness who cares for Nothing but darkness" Cyril stated. "We

need you to defeat her" Volt stated. "Usually we would get Spyro and Cynder to help you" Terra stated. "But seeing as they, along with Saphira where found passed out in their beds with semen

pooling out of them" Cyrill interrupted. "So you will have to go at it alone" Terrador stated. My mind was racing. 'So Jaden we know you have absolutely no combat training but we're asking you to

fight the most dangerous chick of all time' I thought to myself. But seriously…did I have a choice? "Alright" I said making their jaws hit the floor. "W-what?" Cyril stumbled. "I'm in" I repeated. "…

Malfore's cave is at the valley of avalar" Terra stated. I turned around and walked towards the door. "Wait" Cyril begged. I turned back. "The trip there and back could take up to two days" Cyril

stated. I nodded. "So…we won't be able to have any 'fun' for A few days" she continued. "So you young ladies want me to give you a going away present" I smiled. They just blushed. "Alright" I said

undressing and walking towards them. I started with Cyril who was already bending over and raising her tail. No games. I was gonna make them remember this. I thrusted hard into her making her

DDs slap up and down. "OOOHH OH GOD I'M GONNA CCCUUMM" she screamed as she squirted into my crotch. I pounded harder making her DDs slap up and down. "OOOOHHHH GGGGOOODDDD

YYYYEESSS" she squirted again. "AAANNNCCEEESSSTTEERRSSS YYYEEESSS" and again. "HARDER YES YES YYYYYEEESSSS" and again. She was loosening her grip. She was gonna pass out. I speed

up as fast as I could. "AAAAAAHHHH FUCK" she just kept coming. "JUST LIKE THAT JADEN YYYEEEESSSS" will she ever stop. "POUND ME AAAAHHHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK" the dam was breaking. I

wouldn't last much longer. "I'm gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYEEEESSS FILL ME UP FILL UP THIS DIRTY WHORE FUCK YYYYYYEEESSSS" she came from the feeling of me cumming inside her. Her

knees bucked and I eased her down. I pulled out and stared at her DDDD sized breasts. "You where a animal" she purred and passed out. I turned to Voltier only to see her kneeling on the ground her

hands on the wall. "I…have always wanted to try this" she blushed. "Of course" I said and thrusted into her. Hard. making her DD tits slap up and down. "OOOHHH Y-Y-YYYYEEESSS FUCK ME JUST

LIKE THAT YYYYEEESSS" she came already. I kept going. "YES YES YES YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS" and again. "OOOOOHHHHH ANCESTERS YES FUCK ME INTILL YOU FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE

AAAAHHH" and again. I was already going full speed making her breasts fly up and down. This girl was matching my speed perfectly. I wasn't gonna last. "I'm gonna blow" I warned. "YYYYEEEESSS

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LET LOSE INSIDE ME FFFFUUUUCCCKKK" she came as my balls tightened. "I-incredible" she muttered as her eyes closed and she passed out. I pulled out. "Well stud

let's finish this" I heard. I looked only to find Terrador lying down holding her legs open. "I-in…the other hole please" she blushed. I was surprised. No other dragonesses had asked for anal yet. I

couldn't help but encourage her curiosity. "Are you a backdoor virgin?" I asked. "Change that for me please" she blushed and purred at the same time. I eased myself in. Fuck it was TIGHT. She

couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks but every time I stopped she begged me to keep going. Somehow I fitted the whole 16 inches. Then I was slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"OOOOHHHH FUCK YYYYEEEESSS" she screamed. "YEAH BABY JUST LIKE THAT, FUCK" this girl felt great. I pounded even harder making her breasts DDs slap up and down. "OH ANCESTORS I'M G-

GONNA CCCCUUUUMMMM" she screamed as she created a new puddle of juices on the floor. She didn't want me to stop though. "YES YES YYYYYYEEEESSSSS" she came again. "FUCK HARDER,

JUST LIKE THAT FFFUUUCCCKK" and again. "COME ON STUD POUND ME WITH EVERYTHIN YOU'VE GOT!" she screamed. So be it. Her DDDD breasts were flying now. "O-OH G-GODS O- OOOHHH

G-GGGGOOODDDSS" she came yet again. I was gonna blow. I grabbed her breasts and pounded her with everything I had. "O-OH GODS O-O-OOOOHHHH G-GODS" she screamed. "stop fighting it

beautiful. Let go" I ordered. "I-I-I'M G-G-GONNA C-C-C-CCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM" she roared as loud as she could as I filled her up. I pulled out of her and her and saw her head droop "Thank

you…Jaden" she said before passing out. I smiled and got dressed. Time to meet Malfore.

**-I'm gonna try to make everyone nicknames**


	8. Not what I expected

**-I wonder what Malfore is like**

I had been walking for hours. I had even ran for most of the time. But now I was here. Her cave looked ordinary. Probably to fool everyone that she wasn't here. I slowly proceeded through the cave.

Then I saw her. She was just sitting there. Right in the middle of the cave. "I have been watching you 'work'" she giggled opening a tear in the air. It showed all the dragonesses I'd bedded over the

past couple of days. Well. That's creepy. "Ever since Ignitus I have wanted to 'try you out'" she purred walking towards me. "I have even pleasured myself to the very thought of you taking me" she

continued rubbing the growing bulge in my pants. She was no what I expected. I looked around the cave and saw multiple puddles of her juices on the floor. Holy shit. "How about we make a deal" I

smiled. "Oh" she purred curious. "Peace with the realm for the best time of your life" I smirked. "Deal" she purred. Was it really that easy? "Alright then" I smirked going to take my clothes off.

"WAIT" she screamed stopping me in my tracks. "Please…let me" she begged. This was gonna be fun. "Alright" I said withdrawing my hands. She nervously started undressing me. She was

definitely not what I expected. She completely undressed me and lied down on her back. "Please…" she begged. I smirked and straight up dove into her soaking wetness. "AAAAAHHH YYYYEEESSS

FFFFUUUCCCKKK" she screamed cumming. She just kept panting. I lapped her dry. Then I positioned our sexes together. "WAIT" she screamed catching me off guard. Then I realised. "It's your

first" I stated sure of my answer. She looked down at the ground blushing. That's a yes in my book. I slowly slid my hands up and Down her thighs making her moan. Then I licked from the bottom of

her slit to flicking up her clint. "AAAAHHHH…please more" she begged. I just smirked. I plunged my tongue into her wetness and went Straight to a circular motion. "AAAAHHH YES YES

MMMMAAAASSSSTTTEERRR" she screamed cumming Making a puddle of juices on the ground. I licked her dry, listening to her pant and moan. "more…please" she repeated. I nothing but complied.

I positioned our sexes together and slowly entered her. I just got the tip in when I took her virginity. She moaned pain. "Ssshhh. It's going to be alright" I cooed softly rubbing My hands up and down

her thighs taking her mind off The pain. "Yes…master" she said. What was with the master? I got the 14 inches in when I hit her womb. Then I thrusted in and out. "AAAHHH YES I-IM G-GONNA

CCCUUUUMMM" she screamed squirting Into my crotch. I just pounded harder making her DDs slap up and down and my balls slap into her ass. "YES YES POUND YOUR SLAVE I'M YOURS

AAAAAHHHH" she came again."ANCESTERS YES YES YYYYYYYEEESSS" and again. "YES YES MMMMAAAASSSTTEERRR" and again. I don't know how long I pounded her but one thing I knew. The dam

was breaking. I pounded into her. As hard as I could. Making her DDDDs fly up and down. "Malfore I'm gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYEEESSS FILL YOUR SLAVE FILL HER LIKE THE WHORE SHE IS.

MMMMAAAASSSSTTTEERRR" she screamed cumming from the feeling of my essence inside her. I kept pounding her until her grip weakened. I slowed and pulled out. "I'm yours master" she said. I

just smiled. "And I am yours" I replied. Her eyes widened, surprised. But slowly her

eyes closed and her head drooped. I felt myself yawn. She wasn't gonna be up for a while. I dressed and lied next to her. No sooner then when my head hit the ground did Malfore grab me and hug her

into her bosom. I smiled at her feelings for me and closed my eyes and let the darkness take me. I had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

**-I got a new slave. This is gonna be fun**


	9. The sunset

**-This is gonna be a LONG chapter**

We had finally made it back to the dragon temple. Everyone in the town freaked out as they saw me and Malfore walking side by side. "Their hiding from us master" Malfore stated. "You can call me

Jaden you know?" I stated. "A-alright mas-…Jaden" she said adjusting to the new name. After a long trip up the stairs we arrived at the temple. I saw everyone at the front door. "Jaden what are you

doing!?" Terrador yelled getting everyone into a defensive stance. "Whoa whoa whoa. I got her to agree to peace" I Yelled back defusing the situation. "H-how" Cyril asked. "I…gave her something

she needed" I stated looking at Malfore's blushing face. "So why is she here?" Terra asked. "Because apparently I did such a good job she begged me to make her my slave" I stated making Malfore

look down and blush even harder. Everyone's jaws hit the floor. "Are you serious?" Spy asked. "Yep" I stated and smiled. "So…you girls wanna watch the sunset?" I asked walking up the hill. The

others all looked at each other hesitantly,but followed none the less. They sat next to me and watched the golden sphere in the sky slowly descend in a pool of pink and red. "Almost as beautiful as

you angles" I stated. They all blushed and looked at each other. "You girls wanna have some fun?" Malfore asked. They just smirked at me. "I start right master?" Malfore begged lust in her eyes. "Of

course my slave" I smirked walking towards her. I undressed and she lied down on the ground and spread her legs. I positioned our sexes and thrusted in. Hard. "AAAHHH YES I-IM G-GONNA

CCCUUUUMMM" she screamed squirting Into my crotch. I just pounded harder making her DDs slap up and down and my balls slap into her ass. "YES YES POUND YOUR SLAVE I'M YOURS

AAAAAHHHH" she came again."ANCESTERS YES YES YYYYYYYEEESSS" and again. "YES YES MMMMAAAASSSTTEERRR" and again. "You love being exposed in front of a these dragonesses don't you

my slave?" I smirked. "YYYYEESSS MASTER I LOVING IT WHEN YOU MAKE YOUR SLAVE CUM IN FRONT OF ALL THESE DRAGONESSES, PLEASE MASTER DON'T STOP" she begged I don't know

how long I pounded her but one thing I knew. The dam was breaking. I pounded into her. As hard as I could. Making her DDDDs fly up and down."Malfore I'm gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYEEESSS FILL

YOUR SLAVE FILL HER LIKE THE WHORE SHE IS. MMMMAAAASSSSTTTEERRR" she screamed cumming from the feeling of my essence inside her. I kept pounding her until her grip weakened. I

slowed and pulled out. "Thank you…Jaden" she smiled. That was the first time she had really said my name. I watched her head droop. And then she was gone. I looked at the crowd surrounding us

only to see them all pleasuring themselves. Ignitus steeped forward. "My turn" she smirked. leaning on the tree but got on her knees. "Yeah that will work just fine" I told her as I walked over to her

crouched form. I slowly licked her slit from bottom to top making her howl in pleasure. Then I showed my tongue into her entrance. "OOOOHH YES T-THATS SOO GOOD FFFUUCCCKK" she

moaned. Then I swirled my tongue in a circular motion. "OOOOOHHHH ANSESTERS I'M GONNA CUM YYYEESSS" she screamed with pleasure as she squirted all over my face. I licked all her juices

of her crotch making her moan. "Please...take me" she begged. How could I say no. I aligned our thrusted inside her. Hard. "AAAHHH...o-oh by the ancestors" she moaned as she prepared herself.

"You ready hot stuff?" I asked. "Yes...fuck my brains out" she weakly moaned. 'If that's what she wants' I thought I pulled out to the tip then smashed it straight straight back into her womb.

"AAAHHH YYYEEESSS OH GOD I'M GOING TO...AAAAHHHHH" she screamed as she squirted all over my crotch. She came already. I kept pounding though. "AAAAHHHH F-F-F-FUCK YES JUST LIKE

THAT-AAAHHH" she came again. "OOOOOHHHHH GODS JUST LIKE THAT FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK" and again. "AAAAHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEESSS" god will she ever stop cumming.

"FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK RIGHT THERE GOOODDDSSS" she came again. "YEEEESSSSS YYYYYEEESSSS HARDER, DEEPER YYYYEEEESSS" and again. "FFFFUUUUCCCKKK YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME

EXPLODE, YYYEEESSS" and again. her breasts slap up and down. "AAAAAAHHHHH G-G-GODS AAAHHHH" she exploded again. "F-F-FUUUUCCCCKKK YYYEEESSS" and again. "YYYYYYEEEESSS JUST

LIKE THAT" and again she screamed her breasts flying up and down. "OH gods...you really are a stud" she weakly giggled. "Well now it's your turn now" I smirked as I lifted her up and lied down with

still inside her. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" she started as she bobbed up and down, her DDDs slapping up and down. "OOOOHHHHH YYYYYEEEESSS THAT BIG DICK" she screamed as she came

again. "OOOOOHHHH GGGGOOODDDSSS" and again. The dam was breaking, I was gonna blow. I pounded into her with everything I had making her boobs fly up and down. "OH G-GODS, OH G-G-

GODS" she screamed as she was pounded. "Stop fighting it Ignitus, just let it happen" I-I-I'M G-G-GOING T-T-TO...CCCCCCCUUUUUUMMMM" she roared as I finally came inside her. Her head hit

the ground and she was out like a light. I pulled out and decided. "I'll take on the elders next" I smirked and they all steeped forward. "Oh me first" Cyril stated barging past the others. "Alright...lie

down" I instructed. I plunged my tongue as deep as it could go inside of her. "OOOOOHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEESSS" she came almost straight away squirting me in the face. I took off my

shirt and undid my pants. She seemed to I thrusted into her. Hard making her DDs slap up and down. "OOOHH OH GOD I'M GONNA CCCUUMM" she screamed as she squirted into my crotch. I

pounded harder. "OOOOHHHH GGGGOOODDDD YYYYEESSS" she squirted again. "AAANNNCCEEESSSTTEERRSSS YYYEEESSS" and again. "HARDER YES YES YYYYYEEESSSS" and again. She was

loosening her grip. She was gonna pass out. I speed up as fast as I could. "AAAAAAHHHH FUCK" she just kept coming. "JUST LIKE THAT JADEN YYYEEEESSSS" will she ever stop. "POUND ME

AAAAHHHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK" the dam was breaking. I wouldn't last much longer. "I'm gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYEEEESSS FILL ME UP FILL UP THIS DIRTY WHORE FUCK YYYYYYEEESSSS"

she came from the feeling of me cumming inside her. She passed out. I pulled out and stared at her DDDD sized breasts. I looked Voltier only to see her lied down on her back and opening up her

legs. I walked over and plunged my head into her dripping wetness. "OOOOHHH OOOHHHH YYYYYEEEESSS JADEN ANCESTORS YYYYYEEEESSS I'M G-GONNA CCCUUUUMMMM" Voltier screamed as

she came spilling her juices all over the place. "M-more need more" she begged. I placed our parts together and thrusted into her. Hard. I started thrusting making her DD tits slap up and down.

"OOOHHH Y-Y-YYYYEEESSS FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT YYYYEEESSS" she came already. I kept going. "YES YES YES YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS" and again. "OOOOOHHHHH ANCESTERS YES FUCK ME

INTILL YOU FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE AAAAHHH" and again. I was already going full speed making her DDDD breasts fly up and down. She was matching my speed perfectly. I wasn't gonna last.

"I'm gonna blow" I warned. "YYYYEEEESSS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LET LOSE INSIDE ME FFFFUUUUCCCKKK" she came as my balls tightened. She passed out. I pulled out. "Well stud let's

finish this" I heard. I looked only to find Terrador crouched leaning Against a tree showing her plump rear. I walked over to her and thrust in and out. HARD. "OOOOHHHH FUCK YYYYEEEESSS" she

screamed. "YEAH BABY JUST LIKE THAT, FUCK" this girl was great. I pounded even harder making her breasts DDs slap up and down. "OH ANCESTORS I'M G-GONNA CCCCUUUUMMMM" she

screamed as she created a new puddle of juices on the floor. She didn't want me to stop though. "YES YES YYYYYYEEEESSSSS" she came again. "FUCK HARDER, JUST LIKE THAT FFFUUUCCCKK" and

again. "COME ON STUD POUND ME WITH EVERYTHIN YOU'VE GOT!" she screamed. So be it. Her DDDD breasts were flying now. "O-OH G-GODS O-OOOHHH G-GGGGOOODDDSS" she came yet

again. I was gonna blow. I grabbed her rear and pounded her with everything I had. "O-OH GODS O-O-OOOOHHHH G-GODS" she screamed. "stop fighting it beautiful. Let go" I ordered. "I-I-I'M G-

G-GONNA C-C-C-CCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM" she roared as loud as she could as I filled her up. I stopped her from falling and lied her on the ground.I pulled out and looked at the crowd that

had made puddles of their own juices from touching themselves. "Sapphire, Ember your up" I smirked. Sapphire lied down on her back and I walked forward. I grabbed her ass and shoved my mouth

into her already dripping pussy. "AAAAHHHH OOOHHH ANSESTERS YES" she screamed. Then I started swirling it. "OOOOHHHH OH GODS I-I'M GONNA...CCCCUUUUMMM" she yelled as she

squirted all over my face. I aligned our sexes. Then I entered her. Hard. She gasped at first but then started moaning with lust. She started pulling me deeper. "OOOHHHH YES YES THATS SO

FFFUUUUCCCKKK" she came all over my crotch. God she was tight. I wasn't going to last as long. I went harder making her Ds slap up and down. "OOOOOOHHHH ANSESTERS AAAAHHHHH" she

came again. "GODS JUST LIKE THAT OH GOD I'M G-GONNA CCUUUUMMMM" and she came yet again. I looked over at Ember only to see her pleasuring herself her eyes full of want. "You don't mind

if I finish this now do you beautiful?" I asked. "N-no-AH...just...don't break me" she begged. I started pounding into her making her now rock hard exposed nipples fly up and down with her breasts.

"AAAAAAHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKK YYYEEESSS" she came again. "YYYYEEEESSSS DEEPER, HARDER YYYYYEESSS" and again. Oh god I wasn't gonna last much longer. I gave her everything I had.

"Sapphire I'm gonna cum" I stated. "OOOOHHHH YYYEEESSS FILL ME UP, PLEASE" she begged. "OOOOOOHHHH G-G-GODS I-I'M G-G-GONNA CCCCCUUUUMMMM" she screamed as I filled her up

and I leaked out of her entrance and onto the ground. She'd passed out. "L-looks like she really enjoyed it" Ember smirked as she got up from the spot on the floor. And by that puddle of juices she

was pleasuring herself to watching us cum together. "My turn" she purred. I positioned mine and Ember's parts together. "Alright big boy pound me with everything you have" she demanded. I did.

"OOOOOHHHH ANCESTERS" she came. "YYYYYEEEESSSS HARDER, DEEPER FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKK" again. "OOOOOHHHH YEEESSSS YYYYYYEEEESSSS" and again. Her already blooming and

exposed DDs were flying up and down. I was gonna make her beg for me to cum. I pounded her with more strength then I knew I had. "OOOOOOHHHHHH G-GODS...OOOOOOHHHHH G-G-GODS"

she screamed. "Just let it happen Ember" I told her. "I-I-I'M G-GONNA CCCCCCCCUUUUUUUMMMMMM" she roared as she yet again squirted all over my dick. I was cum blow. "Em...I'm gonna

blow" I explained. "OOOOOHHHH YYYYEEEESSS FILL ME UP, FILL YOUR SLUT UP JUST LIKE THE WHORE SHE IS!" she roared. The dam fell down. "AAAAAAHHHHH YYYYEEEESSSS" she screamed

as she came from the feeling of me filling her up and pouring out of her. I pulled out of Em and looked at Cynder and Saphira. "Your turn ladies" I smirked. They nothing but complied. Cynder blushed

as she laid back on the ground and opened up her legs releasing her pheromone. I licked her from the bottom to flicking her clint. "AAAAHHHH YYYEEESSS" she moaned. I dove my face into her and

licked her in a circular motion. "OOOOOHHHH F-F-FUCK YYYYEEESSS" she moaned. I noticed Saphira watching with want in her eyes. Then she moaned as I started plunging two fingers in and out

of her. "OOOOOHHHH G-GOD YYYYEEESSS" Saphira screamed. "S-sis...I-I'm gonna blow" Cynder moaned. "M-me to Cyn...cum with me" Saphira moaned back. I licked harder and screwed

Saphira with full force. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH YYYYYEEEEESSS" they screamed as they came all over me and the ground. I lied down on the ground. "Cyn you go on top" I instructed. She did as she was

told. She started moaning as she bobbed up and down. Her D breasts started slapping up and down. "Hey Saphire. Come here" I smiled at her. She did. And then I started licking her "OOOHHH YES

AAAAAHHHH" Saphira moaned. "AAAHHH AAAAAAHHHH FFFFFUUUUCCKKK" Cynder moaned. "AAAAHHH YYYYEEEESSS THAT TONGUE, I'M G-GONNA CUM CYN" Sapphira screamed. "M-ME TO

SIS, JUST LET IT HAPPEN AH AH AAAAAAHHHHHH" Cynder screamed as they both came and squirted everywhere. I didn't let them stop. I grabbed Saphira's ass and shoved her pussy into my

mouth while I thrusted as hard as I could into Cynder. "OOOOHHHH GGGGOOOODDD YYYYEEESSS" they screamed and came together. Holy shit these two were amazing. "AAAAHHHHH CYN THIS

IS AMAZING, I-IM G-G-GONNA-" I KNOW SAPHIRA, CUM WITH ME AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Cynder roared with Saphire as they came together. Saphira collapsed right above my head. Knowing she

needed rest I grabbed Cynders ass and ploughed into her as hard as I could. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH FFFFFUUUUUCCCKKK" she came again. "OOOOOOHHHHH YYYYYYEEEESSSS" and again. Fuck I

couldn't hold it. "Cyn baby, I'm gonna cum" I warned. "YYYYYEEEESSSS FILL ME UP WITH YOUR LOVE WHILE MY SISTER WATCHS AAAAHH YYYEEESSS YYYYEEESS YYYYEEESSS" she screamed as

We came together. I lifted her off me and lied her down beside me, only for her to pass out immediately "My turn" Saphira purred and get on top of me. Not wanting to wait anymore she thrust as far

down as she could go. She started bobbing up and down. I thrust in and out of her making her DD breasts fly up and down. "YEESS GODS YYYYEEESSS" she came again. "JUST LIKE THAT

FFFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEESSS" and again. "AAANNNNCCCEEESSTTTEERRSSS YYYYYEEESSSS" and again. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. I screwed her senseless as hard as I could.

"OOOOHHHH GGGOOODDSS FFFUUUCCCKKK" it seemed like she would never stop coming. I was gonna blow. "Saphira I'm-YYYYEEESSS CUM IN ME FILL ME UP AS MUCH AS YOU WANT JUST

DON'T STOP AAAAAAHHHHH FFFFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK" she roared as we came together. She fell forward but I was ready. I grabbed her blooming breasts and flipped us around and pulled out

making her moan. Then I looked at Spyro. "Your up Spy" I smirked at her blush. She walked forward, lied down and spread her legs. I took a long lick from the bottom of her slit to flicking her clint.

"A-AAAHHH" she moaned. I smirked at her need for want. Then dove my mouth into her cavern. "O-OOOOHHH GODS YES" she moaned. "AAAAHHH I-I'M G-GONNA CCCCUUUUUUMMM" she

screamed squirting all Over my face and the ground. I lapped up all her Juices and watched her chest rise and fall. "hah…hah…by the ancestors" she panted. I aligned our sexes. Then I thrust in and

out. Hard. It wasn't long before she was begging for more. "AAAAAHHHH YES HARDER DEEPER FFFFUUUCCKK YYYEEESSS" she screamed as she came. Squirting all over my crotch. I kept

pounding. So hard her DDs slapped up and down and my balls slapped into her ass. "NNNHHH FUCK YES JUST LIKE TTTHHHHAAATTT" she came again. "YES MORE MORE MORE!" and again.

"OOOOHHHH FFUUUUUCCKKK YYYYYYEEEESSSS" and again. I pounded into her as hard as I could. Her breasts flying. I was gonna blow. "Spy I'm gonna blow" I warned. "YYYYYEEEESSSSS FILL ME,

BREED MY PLEASE BREED ME YYYYYEEEESSS JJJJJJAAAAADDDDEEEENNNN" she screamed as loud as she could, cuming from the feeling of me inside her. I kept pounding as I came inside her. But

then I looked at her. She was gonna pass out. I slowed and pulled out. I looked at Tesla, Eletrica, Flame and Emerald. "Your up ladies" I smirked. They just blushed. Tes was first she lied down and

spread her legs. I smirked and plunged my tongue into her cavern. "AAAHHH YES YYYYEEESSSS I-I'M G-GONNA…AAAHHHHH" she screamed cumming already. I lapped up her juices and aligned our

sexes. I was thrusting in and out of her. Hard. Her moans increasing in volume. "YES YES JUST LIKE T-HHHHAAATTT OH I-I'M GONNA EXPLODE AAAHHH" she came squirting into my crotch and all

over the ground. I kept going though. I could see her D breasts slapping up and down and my balls slap into her ass. "OOOHHH ANCESTERS YYEEEEESSSS" she came again. "MORE YES YES

YYYEEEESS AAAHHHHH FFFFUUUCCKK" and again. "OOOHHHH FUCK YYYYYYYEEESSS AAAAHHHH" and again. I didn't even realise that my tempo had increased in till I saw her DD breasts flying up

and down. "OOOOHHHH YYYEEEESSS JADEN I-I-I'M G-G-GONNA-" "don't fight it Tess, just let go" I interrupted grabbing her rack and ploughing her as hard as I could. "C-C-C-

CCCCCCCCUUUUUUMMMM" she screamed as I came inside her. I watched her head droop so I pulled out. "Hey Flame your up" I smirked. She turned around and lifted her tail up. and showed her

dripping wetness. I just smirked and positioned our sexes together. Then I was thrusting in and out of her. Hard. "YYYEEEESSS JUST LIKE THAT AAAAHHHH G-GONNA CCCCUUUUUUMMM" she

screamed squirting into my crotch creating a new pool of juices on the ground. I pounded harder making her growing Ds slap up and down and my balls slap into her underside. "AAAAHHH GODS

YYYYYEEESSS AAAHHHH" she came over. "HARDER, DEEPER FFFUUUCCCKK AAAAAHHHHH" and over. "AAAAAHHHH YYYYYEEEESSSS OOOOOHHHHH" and over again. I went harder making her

now DDs fly up and down. I don't know how long we've been going. Hours. Days. I didn't care anymore. This was heaven. Then I felt it. The dam was breaking. "Flame I'm gonna cum" I warned.

"YYYYEEESSS CUM, FILL ME, BREED ME PLEASE AHHHHH YYYYEEESSSS JJJJJAAAADDDEENNN" she Screamed cumming from the feeling of me inside her. I wasn't in till I felt her knees buck did I

slow and lay her down only to pull out. Then she passed pass out. I looked over at Eletrica and Emerald only to see them look at each other and see Emerald step back. Eletrica lied down on her back

with a blush. I saw her dripping slit and gave it a lick from the bottom to flicking up the clint. "AAAAAHHHH….please…more" she begged. I would happily comply. I hungrily dove my face into her

cavern and plunged my tongue in as far as It could go. "A-AAAHHHH YYYEEESSS I-IM GONNA CCCUUUUMMM" she screamed cumming already. I licked all the juices she supplied me and listened to

her pant. I aligned our sexes. Then I thrusted in and out. Hard. "AAAHHHH YYEEESSS JUST LIKE TTTTHHHAAAATT" she screamed cumming almost Straight away. I pounded harder so that her

blooming DDs where slapping up and down and my balls were hitting her rear. "YES YES YYYYYEEEESSSS" she came again. "MORE PLEASE MMMMOORRREE" and again. "OOOOHHHH

GGGOOODDSS YYYYEEESSS" and again. In till eventually it all became too much. "Eletrica. Gonna blow" I warned. "YYYYEEESSS BREED ME, FILL ME, JJJJAAAADDEEENNN" she screamed cumming

from The feeling of my essence. I kept pounding in till her Grip loosened. I slowed and pulled out. I Looked to the last one left. Emerald. I pinned her to the tree and positioned our sexes and thrust in.

Hard. "AAAHHH YYYEEESSS JUST LIKE TTTHHHAATTT AAAAAHHHH" she screamed cumming. I went harder making her Ds slap up and down. "OOOOHHH ANCESTERS YYYEEEESSS AAAHHH" she

came again. "YES YES YYYYEEESSS OOOOHHHH" and again. "FUCK YES YES YEEEEESSS JJJAAADEEEN" and again. The dam was breaking. "Emerald" I warned. "YES PLEASES YES FILL ME,

JJJJAAAADDDEENNN" she screamed cumming from my seed inside her. I didn't slow in till her grip faltered. I pulled out and placed her on the trunk. I looked around the pile of passed out

dragonesses only to see Malfore had woken up. "Just one more master" she begged crouch leaning against the tree and poking out her rear. "The other hole please" she smirked. I smirked back. So

she saw Terrador try that with me huh? I positioned my manhood at her back door and slowly entered her. Malfore let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. I groped her rear taking her mind off the

pain. Eventually she was howling in pleasure as I thrusted into her. Hard. Her DDs where slapping up and down whilst my balls slapped into her pussy. "AAAHHH YYYYEEESSS

MMMMMMAAASSSTTTEERR" she came over. "YES YES YYYYYYEEESSSS FFFFUUUCCKK" and over. "HARDER,DEEPER YYYYYEEEESSSS MMAAASSSTTEERRR" and over again. I went as hard as I could

her DDDDs flying up and down. She was just so TIGHT. I wasn't gonna last much longer. "Are you ready for your masters load?" I asked. "YES PLEASE MASTER FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE AAAHHHH

YYYYEESSS JJJJJAAAADDDEEENNN" she screamed as we both came together. I kept pounding her as I came. I didn't slow in till her knees started to buck. That's when I laid her down only to only to

star at her breasts I did work for them. I milked on one while I groped the Other making her moan in pleasure. I was milking her dry. "…Jaden?" I heard. Making me stop my milking. I looked for the

location of the voice only to see it came from Malfore who was somehow still awake. "Yes Malfore?" I asked looking into her golden eyes. "….We'll always be together….right?" she asked. "Of

course" I replied. That seemed to ease her conscious because she was now purring in her sleep. I got dressed and couldn't help but notice the golden sunset. The beautiful sphere in the sky. Then I

looked at the passed out angels that surrounded me. It made me remember what had happened after the past few days. How far I've come. One thing I knew, I was the luckiest guy ever and life

couldn't be better.

**-Done. That was the longest chapter out of the whole story that's for damn sure.**

**-JadenNZ1 signing out**


End file.
